Hoenn Sound
by theurbanproject
Summary: Music is the idea that can touch us in ways words can never dream to do. Today, the sound of Hoenn ties the people, the Pokémon, the land, and the sea all together into one magical night. Inspired by the Ruby and Sapphire Super Complete Soundtrack. HIATUS
1. It all starts here

**A/N: Technically speaking, it starts in Littleroot Town, but go with me here.**

**A/N2: **It's a song fic, but not a song fic-ish. Actually, now that I look at it, it's more like a drabble.

**A/N3: **Suggestion song: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MHFBO-ASaE8 on repeat (Either that or break out the GBA/GBA SP, go to Verdanturf and just, stay there until you reach the end of the chapter)

* * *

_It all starts here_

He was graced by her beauty. May's normal attire had been replaced by a silky long blue-green dress. Her curves had been exaggerated more than usual, and the light click of her heals made his heart skip a beat.

Wally looked over at the orchestra. He could identify Brendan sitting by the grand piano. His trademark white beanie was nowhere to be found. Instead he appeared before the crowd with a black suit, accented with a ruby-red tie.

Brendan briefly looks out into the crowd and relaxes his hand along the ivory keys. When all was quiet he fills the room with a gentle, moving piano introduction. The flautist takes his cue and enters in with the melody.

Wally it as his chance. He approached May with his heart beating wildly.

With an extended arm, "May," she turned and flashed a gentle and welcoming smile. The atmosphere and the music helped drown his fear and anxiety away. "May I have this dance?"

Gladly she takes his extended hand, "Of course."

Together they waltz across the ballroom floor. The light click of the heel matched the soft vibraphone in the background.

Brendan looked over at the duo, and then turned back to the piano. He continued to fill the room with the soft flowing tune. The emotion of the song radiated from the two dancing out on the floor, and he channeled their energy through as he tickles the ivory.

The world around the duo melted away as they nonchalantly moved across the floor. With hand in hand; one hand resting on her waist and another resting on his shoulder, the two casually glide across the floor through the vague and relax upbeat of the bass. Together they danced across Heaven's floor.

As the song near its end May nuzzled her forehead against his, "Thank you," she softly whispers.

Surprised slightly, he flushes at the contact and responds, "No, thank you, for everything." She looks up from her bliss feeling her face heating up ever so slightly, "Your advice, your guiding hand, everything." His heart was surging again. His breathing staggered, "I'm the one who should be thanking you." Wally could feel his face flaming, the cause was the latter between being so close to May and his own anxiety again. He tries to let the atmosphere ease him again as the two slow waltz towards the end of the song.

May giggled slightly, "You've learned a lot." She had been fully aware of Wally's anxiety and it wasn't caused by his weakness from his illness, but instead her. "But you still have ways to go in understanding women." Wally was genuinely shocked by the cryptic response. "But," she pulls her forehead away from his, "I'm willing to help to teach you." She then quickly pecks his forehead, "I love you."

He murmurs the same, but it blended out to the soft closing of the piano. Brendan looks up when he is done, pleased the two's happiness. From his end, even though the spotlight wasn't on them, he could sense they were emitting a slight glow; an aura filled with love and happiness.

* * *

**A/N4:** Hooray for Newrivalshipping, because I can.

**A/N5: **This is actually based of my own personal headcanon, I always believed Brendan can play an instrument – I just picked piano because it was classy – like him.

**A/N6:** It's not that long because I don't like dragging out one minute instrumentals or so. Deal with it. Yes, I have a lot of author's notes this time too. Just go with me here. D:


	2. It takes two to tango

**A/N:** I guess the Tensaishipping break didn't last long.

******A/N2:** Yes, the title is a dead give away. I'm not _that_ creative.

**A/N3: **I recommend: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=n9x1KWP9Apc

_It takes two to tango_

Tune to Route 111 (Desert Theme)

Brendan remained seated by the piano, relaxed. He had time to take a breather. He observed the crowd; some were eating their dinner and chatting freely with their neighbors. Others looked back at the orchestra, anticipating for the next song.

He didn't realize in the blink of an eye he was on the floor too. Brendan vaguely recalls Steven somewhat dragging him along, but it was all too spontaneous for him to recollect. Instead, he was fixated on the fact that his hands were clasped to his partner. The feeling the bits of sheer cold steel pressed against his warm hands. They weren't face to face, but instead back to back. Even without looking directly at him, his chest pounded wildly in anticipation.

Before it started all he heard from Steven was, "I owe you a dance, Brendan."

A trumpet entered, the next round had started. The melodic violin harmony filled the air. The atmosphere changed from a calm waltz to an upbeat tango.

They broke from each other's grasp. He would step forward, Brendan would step back. With back to back, their movements were in perfect sync. It also didn't go by unnoticed either as people's attention were drawn to the pair.

Their movements were never off beat; they moved as one.

As the trumpet reached its high point, Steven made a sharp turn. With one hand rejoined with Brendan's, he used his free hand to support his back. Brendan felt his heart drop at the sudden change in direction. Steven then quickly pressed his lips at the exposed neck. His hand that briefly link with Brendan's pulled away again; only to have his index finger run down Brendan's leg that was held in the air. In a quick flash again, Steven pulls back; fearing Brendan would topple over. The short moment after, Brendan was back on his two feet.

In the background both May and Wally giggled in amusement at their friend's flushing face. Brendan's mother, also, appeared deeply amused as well, his father on the other hand stroked his beard and made note of their movements – clear, crisp, and clean.

Indeed, their movements were all of that as the two tangoed across the floor. Their synergy radiated passion, romance, and drive. Together they were a perfect match.

One last spin, Brendan would face the crowd with Steven right behind him. One of his arms overhead and the other pressed against his stomach – both being gripped by Steven's light grasp.

At the close of the violin, he briefly hears Steven whisper, "I love you." With his lips pressed against the back of his head. The room bursts into applause at the show.

Both made their bows. And with hand in hand again, both made their way back to the orchestra to continue the celebration.

**A/N4: **Am I the only one that noticed this would seriously make a good tango song?

**A/N5:** I don't know if this is actually legal in real Tango Dancing or not, and I don't care. It's legit in my head.

**A/N6: **From here on out it's a break from Tensaishipping – I would imagine everyone would appreciate that.


	3. Surfing Away

**A/N: **It's been a while. Well, here is the next installment of this drabble-ish series.

**A/N2: **Complementary music: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Pyyis1fasd0

_Surfing Away_

Steven took the chance to sit by Wallace who, like everyone else, observed and enjoyed the light entertainment.

"Taking the spotlight for once?" Wallace asked nonchalantly, almost amused even.

Steven simply shrugs. He looked over at Brendan who began to pick up the violin. "I thought he could use a bit of fun too." He returns his attention to Wallace. "Besides, that was one way to take a breather, wasn't it?"

Smirking Wallace responded, "It's still unlike you."

"Well," Steven rolled his eyes, "our performance will be certainly be overshadowed later today anyway."

He glances at the velvet box Wallace had been toying with in his hands. "Besides, he then directed his attention to Brendan, who during this whole time been playing a calm and moving violin piece. "I think he appreciated all of the attention for once."

Wallace closed his eyes, taking in Brendan's melody, "I guess your right." He opened his eyes and observed the boy. The movements of the bow glided with ease, and he certainly did seem more relax. In the dark he certainly seem to be radiate a calm and glowing aura.

Together, the two sat, eating and drinking with the rest of Hoenn. All were captivated at the aquatic-like song. The atmosphere this time returned to it's relaxed pace, stressed by the low bass.

Sometime later, Steven pulled out his Pokénav. Then he looked at Wallace, "Soon the real duo's time will be on spot." He picked himself up and began walking towards the orchestra, "Good luck."

Wallace didn't respond, the final close of the orchestra swept his fears away. Steven's final words were reassurance.

He looked down at the box again. Soon, he thought. He turned to the orchestra, whom drew the current song to an end.

**A/N3: **I guess I forgot to tell you I'm under belief Brendan can play violin too. (He took lessons from Steven)

**A/N4:** Soon, you shall figure out who Wallace is proposing to – although for anyone who read Pokémon Adventures, you guys already know the answer.

**A/N5: **Steven and Wallace **totally** share an epic Bromance. I have no idea whether or not it was apparent though. Oh well.

**A/N6:** I think this is more like a drabble than fic, oh well. :X


End file.
